1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to writing instruments. More particularly, the present invention relates to a pen having a housing which having a scent which gives off a desired aroma and advertising on the housing related to the particular aroma.
2. Description of the Related Art
Writing instruments such as pens are widely distributed as advertising premiums and for commercial sale. It would be desirable to provide a pen with enhanced advertising properties beyond imprinted matter on the barrel of the pen merely identifying the advertiser or source whether the pen is an advertising premium or sold to a customer in the case of bars, restaurants, event souvenirs, or other establishments or sources with which the customer desires to be identified.
It is known to provide scented pens having scented ink, a scented polymeric grip integral with the pen barrel, and scented polymeric grips which may be pulled over the barrel of a pen or pencil.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,217,242 B1, issued Apr. 17, 20001, to Cote, C. W. E., describes a scented writing implement that has an absorbent pencil soaked in a liquid fragrance.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,762,493, issued Aug. 9, 1988, to Anderson, describes impregnated scented crayons, chalk, and clay, teaching identification of color to scent and scent to color.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,334,974 B1, issued Jan. 1, 2002, to C. Chen, describes a fragrant plastic container fabrication method.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,110,584, issued May 5, 1992, to Medri et al., describes a scented cosmetic enamel for nails.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,169,595 B1, issued Jan. 2, 2001, to Manne describes a device to deliver various combinations of scents in rapid succession to a user's nose in conjunction with video graphic images and/or sounds.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,298,263 B1, issued Oct. 2, 2001, describes a method of odor selection for selecting an odor to match a visual or auditory target stimulus. The subject matter of the '263 patent is related to aromachology as see column 3, lines 10-15, thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,601,598, issued Jul. 22, 1986, to Schwartz et al., describes a finger gripping device useful as a removable attachment to a writing implement.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,273,626 B1 issued Aug. 14, 2001, to Yazawa describes a grip incorporated in the barrel of a writing device such as a pen.
Japanese Patent No. 10-291396, published Apr. 11, 1998, describes a fragrant pen whose purpose is to enhance the efficiency of business or learning according to a psychological effect brought on to the user by fragrance having the effect of encouraging or tranquilizing the user's spirits by sealing perfume in a ballpoint pen and evaporating the perfume at the time of using the pen.
The catalogue of Geddes-Schools of Raymond Geddes and Company, Inc., Baltimore, Md. describes scented pencil grips having aromatherapy attributes.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, a pen having enhanced effectiveness as an advertising vehicle by employing a scent is desired.